johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
A.T. (Survivor)
|Alliances2 = Yeetbois (former) |Challenges2 = 3 |Votes2 = 6 |Days2= 11 |Currently1 = Jury Member |Season = 6 |Place = (8/18) |Tribes = |Alliances = Kuyen Alliance Antu Alliance (affiliated) |Challenges = 5 |Votes = 4 |Days= 29 |Season3 = 12|Tribes3 = |Place3 = (8/20)|Challenges3 = 3|Votes3 = 4|Days3 = 32|Currently2 = Voted Out}} Andrew (Also known as A.T.) is a contestant on Survivor: Patagonia, Survivor: Sicily, ''and ''Survivor: Fitzroy Island. A.T. played an optimistic game and attempted to be the mastermind of the original Kuyen, however his gameplay was viewed as obvious by some of the other players on the tribe. At the merge, A.T. made many alliances with the other players to help protect the Kuyen Alliance, but this backfired and only aided in the formation of the Antuang Alliance and caused many players not to trust A.T. anymore. After Kevin flipped on the Kuyen Alliance and caused Solomon's elimination A.T. scrambled to keep himself and his other allies save by blaming the flip on Jacob. A.T.'s allies were slowly picked off until he was all by himself; This resulted in him teaming up with Sam and McCloud to vote out Gavin, but when word got out about the plan, the Huang Alliance sided with Gavin and voted out A.T. out of fear of McCloud's idol. When he returned as a Favorite on Sicily, he secured himself in the Yeetbois alliance and received an idol after spearheading Michael's ouster to the other tribe. Everything went south when, in a paranoid fit, A.T. reverted to his old ways once his alliance refused to oust his target Kevin. He gave his idol to John, told him to play it, and for him and Andrew to vote Kevin. This backfired spectacularly, as A.T. was voted out unanimously after both sides caught on to the double play, being the first Favorite voted out. Profile Name: Andrew Ty (A.T.) Brackenbury Personal Claim to Fame: Being a current admin/content moderator of the Survivor Wiki. Hobbies: Playing video games, mountain biking, and hanging out with my friends. Pet Peeves: Fat guys eating, impatient people, and anyone that thinks their opinion is fact. Three Words to Describe You: Manipulative, resilient, and adaptable. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: A slightly more devious John Cochran, because we're both nerdy super-fans just looking to prove ourselves! Why Should You Be Cast on SURVIVOR: In my real life, I always get what I want. Survivor shouldn't be any different for me, because I believe that I can twist and manipulate everyone and everything into my favor. Survivor: Patagonia ... Voting History In , the vote ended with a 2-2 tie between Johnny and Kevin, forcing a revote. A.T. did not change his vote on the revote. Survivor: Sicily ... Voting History In , John used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating A.T.'s vote against him. Survivor: Fitzroy Island ... Voting History Trivia * He went by the nickname "A.T." to differentiate himself from another tribe member already named Andrew. * A.T. alongside all of Kuyen (excluding Drew) were the first players ever to reach the merge without attending a tribal council. * He came up with the name for the merged tribe, Galaxia. * A.T. is the lowest ranking returning player from . * A.T. was the only person to be voted out of the Simeto tribe. * A.T is the fourth contestant to have the same placement twice. He was preceded by Andrew, Drew, and McCloud. * Aside from a single vote from Shea, A.T. has only received votes at the Tribal Councils he was voted out at.